O Diário dos Condenados
by Mabellie
Summary: Se deu para perceber, meu problema, assim como o do capricorniano, era sonhar muito alto. YAOI, Aioria's POV.


**Diário dos Condenados**

**AVISOS:**

Saint Seiya não me pertence e blá blá blá. Contém spoilers e insinuações yaoi. (PRÉ-HADES)

**NOTAS DA AUTORA:**

Depois da batalha das dozes casas, Atena reviveu todos os cavaleiros de ouro que morreram.

* * *

As coisas estavam difíceis no santuário. Minha posição era complicada.

Que meu irmão não era santo eu sabia, mas a culpa não era só dele. Eu (e somente eu) tinha quase certeza que ele e Shura tinham caído em uma armadilha do cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

Irônico, pois eu fui o primeiro a condená-lo. Quando Sagitário estava caído e coberto de sangue, eu tive a certeza que meu ódio pelo capricorniano seria eterno. Dali para frente tudo era motivo para brigar com ele, tudo era sua culpa. O santuário o odiava.

Mas isso faz parte de um passado distante, passado que eu não quero e nem gosto de relembrar. Foram tempos muitos difíceis para todo mundo.

Depois que Ares, ou como eu diria, SAGA foi desmascarado, nós começamos a encaixar as peças. Saga e Kanon sumiram, depois o mestre Shion morre. Ares, o novo mestre era bem estranho, era maldoso e cheio de mistérios. Com o reinado dele, as brigas entre os cavaleiros de ouro eram rotina, porém ninguém desconfiava dele. Aí apareceram os cavaleiros de bronze com a 'verdadeira' deusa Atena. Isso significava que tinha alguma coisa por trás da morte de meu irmão. E eu decidi buscar a verdade. Que por sinal era óbvia e estava bem de baixo dos nossos narizes.

E minha tão buscada verdade era que o novo mestre era o cavaleiro de gêmeos possuído pelo deus da guerra, Ares. Este por fim, fez o santuário enfeitado de lápides, sendo elas Aquário, Peixes, Câncer, Capricórnio, Sagitário e a sua própria, Gêmeos.

Nossas casas foram inundadas, não pela fúria de Poseidon, mas pelas cachoiras que eram formadas com as lágrimas dos que ficaram.

Em pouco tempo a graça da verdadeira deusa reascendeu seus protetores dourados, e a tristeza se foi. Com tudo explicado, os perdões apareceram e a paz, pelo menos para a maioria, fora reestabelecida.

O único que ainda chorava e continua chorando até hoje é Capricórnio. Meu irmão não consegue confiar nele. Não mais.

Agora eu me lembro das cascatas que ele chorava por noite, lembro o quanto ele se castigava. Ele, mais do que todos nós, estava revoltado e acabou se proibindo de ser feliz.

Mas naquela época eu era egoísta e apenas o condenava. Não conseguia perceber o oceano de culpa que ele sentia.

Foi bem difícil para mim, desde pequeno sempre gostei muito dele. Era meu ídolo, meu segundo irmão. Ele cuidava de mim, como Aioros. Confesso que eu devo ter dado muito trabalho pra eles quando eu era menor. Bons tempos aqueles, de inocência.

Agora a intriga é rotina e eu não me canso de me perguntar "Será que ele diz a verdade?". Shura sempre nega que matou meu irmão. Até hoje ele insiste nisso. Talvez ele diga a verdade. Se o 'Saga' dominou o santuário na época e lançou o Satã Imperial em vários cavaleiros, porque não em Capricórnio? Será que ele matou meu irmão por vontade própria? É, eu acredito nele. Afinal, nunca fui com a cara do geminiano!

Ele está morto desde quando 'traiu' Aioros, agora como ele diz, "Pelo menos ele está vivo e feliz...". Feliz? É feliz. Feliz com Saga de Gêmeos. Não posso imaginar a culpa e a revolta do espanhol. Ninguém pode.

Minha incapacidade me condena e às vezes me abandona. Pela primeira vez eu conversei com meu irmão sobre Saga.

_- Você está chateado comigo, não está, Aioria? - me disse tristonho._

_- Você sabe que não. - Você sabe que eu não gosto dele. - Eu só acho que você não está fazendo a coisa certa._

_- Ninguém consegue fazer só as 'coisas certas'. Eu quero tentar com o Saga._

_- Faça o que achar melhor. - Confie no falso e abandone o apaixonado._

No final era sempre a mesma coisa. Ele me abraçava e eu rezava para que ele abrisse os olhos.

Também conversei com Shura, ele precisava do MEU apoio.

_- Shura? - subi até Capricórnio._

_Reconheceu a minha voz e veio correndo me atender, como se fosse uma obrigação dele ser gentil comigo._

_- Entra. - sorriu sincero._

_- Ah, eu não quero atrapalhar._

_- Você não atrapalha._

_Nós entramos e eu percebi que a TV estava ligada e o sofá desarrumado. Então ele não fazia nada desde que... Bom, deixa pra lá!_

_- Senta, fica à vondade._

_Obedeci e tomei coragem para falar o que eu devia ter falado há muito tempo._

_- Seria bom conversar mais com você, como antigamente. - Olhou pra mim, não sei se surpreso ou emocionado. - Queria que você soubesse que eu acredito em você._

_Abracei meu irmão, que desmoronou._

Eu sinto muita falta dele, como eu queria poder voltar no tempo! Todos éramos tão felizes, era tudo tão paz! Aioros e Shura, juntos, eram o coração do santuário, transmitindo felicidade!

Se deu para perceber, meu problema, assim como o do capricorniano, era sonhar muito alto. Talvez a nossa amarga solução seja aceitar nossas sinas. Afinal, ambos queríamos a felicidade dele, não é mesmo?

Porém como eu disse no inicio, eu sou incapaz. Simplesmente isso, as três sílabas eram a mais pura verdade. Sou incapaz de mudar e de aceitar, não deixo que a vida tome seu caminho. IN-CA-PAZ. Incapaz de terminar a história, porque ela talvez já teve seu fim, ou porque talvez não seja a minha história.

* * *

**CONSIDERAÇÕES:**

Capítulo dois, talvez. Adorei escrever como Aioria, vou fazê-lo mais vezes! Ah, e SIM, eu sou Shurete. Como eu já disse em _'Una Última Nota', _eu explicarei tudo em breve.


End file.
